Hearts Torn Apart
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Namine and Roxas are the usual school enemies, but Namine decides to be friends with him. Together they will embark on a journey of love and friendship. -mild pokemon reference-
1. Chapter 1

Hearts Torn Apart

Roxas and Namine

By: Evangelina Amaryllis

Chapter 1:

I was sitting in my room, wondering why I have a life, when suddenly I heard a tweet coming from my computer; it was an invitation to chat. I clicked OK. It was 'Coole2tDood' a.k.a Roxas, my school enemy, and the one who enjoyed annoying me, though I annoyed him back. What could he want this time?

Coole2tDood: Hey Kate.  
Cute`n'Sad: Hey, Roxas, and could u pls call me by my name?  
Coole2tDood: In your dreams! XD  
Cute`n'Sad: Fine, anyway, wut do u want?  
Coole2tDood: Just wanted to ask what no.3 in the maths homework was *shrugs*  
I sighed, he always asked me for answers to homework.  
Cute`n'Sad: It's 37, you moron! It's just adding 7, 4, 12, 9 and 5! v.v  
Coole2tDood: Thx, and il change my username, hold on.  
_Coole2tDood changed name to Kate'sSlave4ASec  
_Kate'sSlave4ASec: the last bit is literal lol  
Cute`n'Sad: I'll change mine too.  
_Cute`n'Sad changed name to NamineThe Writer  
_NamineTheWriter: Is it ok, Smart guy?  
_Kate'sSlave4ASec changed name to RoxasTheIdiot  
_RoxasTheIdiot: = ( I'm an idiot  
NamineTheWriter: No ur not! Look, I'm tired of this, let's be friends, k?  
RoxasTheIdiot: Ok, and thx Nami.  
_NamineTheWriter changed name to Nami&RoxBFFs  
_Nami&RoxBFFs: ^_^  
_RoxasTheIdiot changed name to Rox&NamiBFFs  
_Rox&NamiBFFs: =)  
Nami&RoxBFFs: oops, g2g, I gotta get ready 4 bed  
Rox&NamiBFFs: aww =(  
Rox&NamiBFFs: well, bye =h (it means hugs, lol)  
Nami&RoxBFFs: =hb (hugs bk ^_^) bye!  
_Nami&RoxBFFs is now offline  
Rox&NamiBFFs is now offline_

**ok, not one of my best work, and it's very short, but the next chapters will be better!  
R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and heard a bird "tweet tweet, you got an email! Tweet tweet, you got an email!" it was my computer. "h-huh?" I got out of bed and trudged to my computer. I opened the email, it was from Roxas, it said:

"Oi! Namine! Get your sleeping butt ready cos ur new best friend is gonna pick u up for skool 2day! And he's comin at 7!

~Roxas"

I chuckled at the message and looked at the clock, it was 5:30am.

I was ready by 6:00, so I got on my bike and cycled to the gift shop around the corner. "Hello." I said as I stood at the counter "I just recently made a new boy best friend, do you have anything I can give him?"

"I have just the thing! We were actually planning on asking you what you would like to use this for, seeing as you're one of our most treasured customer!" said the shop assistant

"Thanks!" I replied with a giggle.

"Draw him for me, please! We know you're a great artist!"

"OK!" I picked up the pencil and paper she gave me and carefully drew out his spiky, blonde hair, his cerulean eyes, his slightly pink lips, until I completed every piece of him perfectly. "Here you go!" I said, handing her the drawing. "Lovely!" she exclaimed. "We have a photo of you already, thank goodness!" She skipped into the store room, though I managed to take a peek at her name tag, in case I needed to know her in future, her name was Rinoa Heartilly. She had long, black hair and wore a simple, blue dress.

Rinoa skipped back out of the store room holding something I couldn't see properly, though I saw a plastic version of Roxas' hair. "Almost done, sweety." said Rinoa. "Just say something to your friend through this speaker."

I nodded and directed my speech at the speaker. "I'm glad I met you, Roxas!" I said in my sweetest voice. Rinoa smiled and took the speaker back. I heard a "click" and a "ker-chunk". She put a small violet castle on the counter, with a picture of Roxas and myself, holding hands on the balcony. "It's lovely!" I exclaimed in awe.

"It gets better! Push the button!" said the black haired woman. I pushed the small button and gasped, the miniature Namine repeated my words in perfect sound. "Thank you so much!" I said. "How much?" I asked, pulling out my wallet.

"Fifty munny!" replied Rinoa.

"Cheap!" I thought. I handed her the money, leaving her a small tip. "Thanks, Miss. Heartilly!" I said, picking up the package. "I hope to see you soon!" she chirped.

I looked at my watch as I pocketed my wallet, it was 6:45, so I had 15 minutes to relax at home. I hopped onto my bike and rode around the corner, I could have walked the distance easily, but I felt like getting some exercise. I heard someone whistle as I locked up my bike. I looked around to see who it was and saw a boy who looked more like a thug. He had ripped black pants, a black leather jacket and was smoking a cigarette, even though he was only about 15 or 16. I yelped and dashed into the house, I knew there were boys like these in Twilight Town, and I knew that this was probably just one that remained for a little longer after staying up for the whole night. Though a city mouse like me should be used to that by now, I wasn't. I hated seeing boys or men smoking at a young age, or flirting, as should any sane girl.

10 minutes later, I heard a car coming up the driveway, and later, the doorbell ring. I looked out of the window to make sure the boy hadn't picked up his friends and come to hurt me, but I was glad to recognize Roxas' sleek blue car. I slid down the banister and hopped to the door, then opened it. "Hiya!" I said with a smile when I saw Roxas.

"Hey!" he replied with a grin

"Come in!" I said, gesturing for him to do so.

"Thanks!"he replied, walking in.

"I'll go get my stuff." I said, after letting him sit down on the couch.

"You do that." he chuckled.

I run up to my room, picking up my coat from behind the door, and my satchel, then took the small box that contained Roxas' gift and hid it behind my back as I walked out slowly. "What's that?" he asked, standing up and pointing to the arm hidden behind my back. "Nothing!" I chirped with a faux-innocent smile. "Really?" he said, swiftly making his way to me. I spun around and stood behind him.

"On the couch, eyes closed. _Then _ I'll show you!" I ordered.

"Fine." he said walking to the couch and sitting again, and closing his eyes. "My eyes are closed, ya know!"

I giggled. "I kinda see that." I slowly walked over and sat next to him, then put the small box on his lap. "Open your eyes." I said.

The blonde opened his eyes and gasped. "Th-this is f-for me?" he asked in surprise. I merely nodded in reply, not trusting my voice to stay steady. He opened it carefully and when he saw the gift itself, he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Now I feel guilty, I wish I'd thought to get you a gift!" he said. I blushed at his kiss and smiled. "Nonsense! I just got this to make you happy, nothing more!" I giggled.

"Namine, you're so sweet!" he said. I blushed at his compliment. "You're kinda cute when you blush." he added. I blushed even harder at his words. The only compliment I'd ever received was from my parents, Tifa and Cloud Strife, when they told me I was intelligent or a good girl, but these compliments stopped after their death at a train crash, I'd been afraid of trains ever since.

There was a long silence between Roxas and I, in which I pondered over thoughts about my lost parents. "Um...we should go." said Roxas, cutting into my tune of thought. "Hm? Oh, right." I said, blushing.

"But first." he said. I looked up at him. "Answer this, why did you decide to be my best friend so suddenly?"

I smiled. "Because I realized that when you want to, you can be a nice guy...but why did u decided to be my friend?" I asked

"Because I wanted to know what it would be like to actually feel some kindness from you." he said with a laugh. I laughed, too. "Well, we're best friends now, and that's all that matters!" I said with a smile.

Roxas muttered something I didn't comprehend, so I asked him what he said. "Namine, believe me, I wish I could tell you, but I can't now, this is a secret that I can only tell Ven." he replied. Ven was Roxas' best male friend, they weren't really close, but Ventus stayed with Roxas for the popularity. I felt offended by his words and stood up, and stalked out of the room. I heard him sigh and follow. I walked past his car and continued walking along the sidewalk. "Namine?" he called. I ignored him and walked faster. "Namine?!" he called. I broke into a run, unable to hide my tears. "Namine, wait!" he called as he ran after me. "FORGET IT!" I yelled. "How can you trust the boy that _uses _you for popularity, and not trust me!? I HATE YOU!" I screamed the last three words as my voice broke. I heard a light thud on the asphalt and looked around to see that Roxas had fallen to his knees and begun to cry. My head shot up as I saw a large truck swerving around in the asphalt, unable to stop, and it was heading right for Roxas! I knew the sacrifice I was making as I run to the crying boy and pushed him away, just as the truck collided with my body, causing me to fly into the sidewalk next to Roxas. "NAMINE!" he sobbed. When I wouldn't reply, he knelt over my body. "Namine, I don't care if you punch me, just _please _ wake up! I'm _begging _you!" I barely managed to hold his hand, until I was engulfed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunn, Sorry for the late update guys, I know it's been awhile and my first chapter dint give ANY info! Btw, I just want you guys to know that the guy that flirted with Nami has NO importance to the story whatsoever, so don't worry. Also I should sadly say that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or places, Square Enix and Disney do....T~T

Roxas: Save Namine by clicking the green button! I need her!!!!!!

(The Roxas thing is actually inspired by Kiome-Yasha, so she takes the credit for the idea!)


	3. Chapter 3

If you've read from CWAH (cupid without a heart) then you'll know my exact reason for not updating. SO SO SO SORRY!

ENJOY!

Chapter 3:

I woke up and saw white walls and white furniture. I didn't mind. I loved white. White was the colour that was used in weddings, and I yearned to get married.

I shook my head to clear it and looked around. Roxas was sleeping on a chair by my bed. I tried to reach out to hold his hand, but it hurt very badly. I tried to shift my body, and, though it hurt severely, I managed to hold his hand. At my touch, Roxas woke up with a start. "Nami?" he said looking at me.

"I'm here." I said, gently rubbing his hand to reassure him. Suddenly, he burst into tears. "I'm so sorry!"he said with his hands over his face. "I wish you never met me, then you'd be ok!" All I did in reply was push the button on the mini-castle on the table by my bed. "I'm glad I met you, Roxas" said the miniature me. His head shot up from his hands. "S-So you forgive me?" he asked smiling weakly and hopefully. "Of course!" I smiled and lay down on the bed.  
"Namine, has it not occurred to you that I owe you my life?" he asked, grinning.  
"Naw! We're best friends, aren't we?"  
"I swear I would hug you if I could!"  
"Then do it!" I giggled and held my arms out. He smiled and hugged me gently.  
"Thanks, Nami…for everything." He said  
"Thanks to you, too." At that moment, the nurse walked in. She was wearing a white dress and a pink apron over her slim body, and had a kind face. "Oh, Roxas! You must be hurting her!" she exclaimed.  
"It's alright, m'am, I'm actually feeling much better!" I said.  
Roxas let go as his phone vibrated. "Ugh, what could Olette want this time?" Olette was his girlfriend, and a major tomboy. "Hey, Olette." He said into the phone. "Why?! Do you _honestly _expect me to leave my _best friend _in hospital and come to take you out on a random _date_?!" I had never heard him speak that way, and it frightened me to know he could be so intimidating. "Ugh, fine. I'm on my way." He hung up and looked sadly at me. "I have to go, she'll come here if I don't, and I doubt she'll be thinking of your condition."  
"It's ok, go. I'll be fine." I said, smiling sympathetically. Roxas was only dating Olette to be nice, he didn't really love her, I'd found that out from about 2 years prior to our conversation. "Well, alright." He kissed my forehead and ran out. "Wait!" I called. He jogged backwards and looked at me with a smile. "You forgot your gift." I pointed to the castle and he grinned. He walked in and took it then put a mini-carousel with Roxas and me on two of the horses. I giggled as he pressed a small button and a lullaby played. I motioned with my finger for him to come closer and as he did so, I kissed his cheek. "You're the best guy in the whole wide world." I whispered. He smiled and ran out with a wave and a call of: "Bye, Nami!" When he was gone, I sighed and lay down on the bed, listening to the lullaby.  
"Are you ok, dear?" asked the nurse, who was checking my the heartbeat reader – as I liked to call it-  
"Yeah…" I replied.  
"You seem to have a small crush on him." I blushed and giggled as I thought of my mother who could also tell what I was thinking. She chuckled and returned to her work.  
"How long have I been out?" I asked.  
"Three days, Roxas wouldn't eat, drink or sleep. Well, at least until you found him of course."  
"Really?" I asked, smiling.  
"Yes…you're lucky to have a friend like him."  
I nodded. "I know I am."  
"Well, I have to go. Call if you need me!" she smiled and walked out of the room. After some time, I fell asleep.

I woke up with a jolt and a yell of severe pain. "ROXAS! ROXAS! SHE'S DYING! ROXAS!" I screamed.  
"Call Roxas!" yelled the nurse who had seen me. A few minutes later, Roxas was holding my hand, begging me to calm down. "it's ok!, calm down! I'm here, Nami! I'm here, shhh." He gently wiped the pearls off my forehead and kissed it. At his soothing voice, I collapsed to calm, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Love is showing! Ok, we know Nami likes Rox, but OMG HE HAS A GF?! Worry not! Something good will happen next chapter that'll make SURE you guys aren't mad at me.

Love ya all!

~Evangelina Amaryllis


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I woke up the next morning to see Roxas sitting by my bed, holding my hand and looking at me with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked as he saw my eyes flutter open like butterflies' wings. I nodded and smiled weakly. "Nami, you had us all worried! I heard you screaming out my name…why would you call out for _me_?"  
"Because you were the only person that could comfort me. Just having you around makes me happy."  
"I…wow…" he stood up and embraced me into a massive hug. I giggled and hugged back, despite the pain. "I will never, ever leave you again." He promised.  
"You never did." I murmured.  
He pulled back. "What do you mean?"  
"You were always in here." I pointed to the left side of my chest.  
He grinned. "You're so sweet."  
"You're sweeter!" I giggled.  
A silence.  
"So…when are they letting me outta here?" I asked, awkwardly.  
"If you wanna leave as soon as possible, you'll have to wait till tomorrow, they have to make certain tests before you go." He replied.  
"Alrighty then! To celebrate, let's you, Olette and I all go to the clock tower and have ice cream!" I smiled. He sighed and looked away. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I..I broke up with Olette." He said.  
"But…why?"  
"She couldn't deal with me having a girl for a best friend, she thinks that you'll steal me away, or kidnap me or something." He smirked.  
I laughed. "Kidnap you? That'd be fun!"  
He laughed too. "Yeah!" His smile faded. "But I hope this doesn't make you feel bad"  
"Not at all!" I smiled and hugged him.  
He hugged back. "Nami I…I love you…"  
I gasped a little and buried my face in his neck. "I love you, too!"  
He gently lifted my chin with his finger. "May I?" He asked. I knew perfectly well what he meant, and was thinking What a gentleman! No man would ever ask a girl something like that! I nodded and let him kiss me. I kissed back and soon parted my lips. I almost winced as his tongue explored my mouth.  
He gently pulled away. "Together." He said.  
"Forever." I finished for him.

A nurse walked in. "Excuse me, but visiting hour is _over._"  
I replied curtly before Roxas could speak. "He's staying, had it not been for him you'd be sued! Why? Because I would be _dead_!" Roxas looked at me as though he'd never seen me speak before.  
"You are obviously delusional. I am going to get a psychiatrist!" said the nurse.  
"And I'm going to call my brother! You know, Reno Sinclair? The guy who owns 10 real estate companies and Midgar Turks Inc.?"  
The nurse flinched. "H-he's your brother?"  
"Mmhmm! And he would be very upset if he heard that I was sent a psychiatrist when I really didn't need one." I smirked.  
"U-um, excuse me." She said nervously as she rushed out.  
I giggled.  
"Is Reno really your brother?" asked Roxas.  
"Naah, just a really close friend." I smiled.  
"Oh…"  
"Don't worry, I won't get you sued!" I laughed.  
"You should!" He laughed.  
Suddenly, we felt the ground shaking. "Huh?" I said. At that moment, a hurricane attacked the hospital and the wall flew off. I held onto Roxas and my bag with the carousel inside. He held onto me and his rucksack with the castle in it. "I love you!" I yelled.  
"I love you, too!" he yelled back.  
After we'd spoken those words, we were sucked into the hurricane like a vacuum cleaner, and we held onto each other for dear life.

Sorry for the lateness! Thank DomTheNobody for making me update this! Cupid Without A Heart will be updated SOON! I love you all!

Sorry for the short chappy! But it's epic!

~Evangelina Amaryllis


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, you guys! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I am SO sorry! I was on writer's block! Also, please vote on the poll on my profile, because I'm closing votes 30th July! Thanks! I'm probably gonna update a lot today! So I hope that makes up for it!

Chapter 5:

I opened my eyes to see a clear, blue sky. Questions flowed through my head. Questions like: Am I dead? Am I in heaven? Is Roxas ok? Roxas. The one person I thought I had a chance of dating, and I lost him. "Namine?" I heard an angel say.

"Hm?" I replied, unable to form a sentence.

"Namine!" I felt someone pick me up and hold me. My body ached, and that's when I realized that I wasn't dead. I wasn't in heaven…And Roxas was ok. "Roxas…" I murmured, smiling.

"Namine, I'm so happy to see you awake! Let's go for a swim! We're on the beach and the water's fantastic! And if you can't swim, I'll hold you!" He said, at an unbelievable speed. I chuckled and shook my head. "Too…weak…" I muttered

"Oh, that's ok!" He sat on the sand and laid me down on his knees. "Sleep, Namine. You need rest." He stroked my hair and I fell asleep to the rhythm of our breathing.

NRNRNRNRNRNRN

"Roxas…" I murmured as my eyes fluttered open.

"I'm here." He said, gently rubbing my hand. My heart almost leapt from my chest. I sat up slowly and smiled at his worried face. "I'm fine, Roxas." I said, reassuringly. He merely nodded and passed me my bag. I thanked him and looked around me. "Oh my goodness! Roxas, we're on Destiny Islands!" I exclaimed.

"Where?" He asked, tilting his head in a confused manner.

"Destiny Islands! Weren't you paying attention in Geography last month?"

"Have you ever known me to pay attention in Geography?" He asked, smirking. I laughed and poked his nose. "But you _have _to know about the legend of the Paopu fruit!"

"The what?" He asked, in a fake-British accent.

"Roxas! How can you not know that! The legend is: If two people share a Paopu fruit together, their Destinies become intertwined!" I said, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Um…ok?" he said, scratching the back of his head…in a manner that caused me to have an internal seizure. I wanted to scream: "I love you!" But nevertheless refrained myself.

"Hey, look!" Roxas said, pointing to a horizontal tree.

"Hm?" I said, looking in the direction. I saw a trio of friends. A red-headed girl sitting on the far-left of the tree, A brown-haired boy sitting next to her, holding her hand; and a silver haired boy standing on the right, with his arms folded. I giggled and picked up my bag, then grabbed Roxas' arm and pulled him towards them.

"Nami!" He yelled.

I let go. "Race!" I said, sprinting at top-speed. I was the fastest runner in my grade for three years straight. "No fair! Get back here!" He yelled as he ran. Whereas Roxas; he was the slowest runner for 3 years straight. I laughed. "Slow poke!" I called.

"Oh, you asked for it!" He started picking up speed, but so did I.

"For what? Winning?" I laughed.

He started catching up with me. I gaped at him. "When'd you get so fast?" I yelled.

"Since 5 months ago, when I started working out!" He laughed. I gasped as I felt him grab me and carry me bridal-style. "Lemme go, Rox!" I said, laughing.

"Only if you admit that you lost!" he said.

"Never!" I said in a comic-book fashion. He laughed out loud and I saw the three friends look at us. "Rox! Lemme go, they're staring!" I whispered.

"Like I care!" He laughed. "Admit it!"

"Ugh, no!" I poked his nose.

"Oh no! She poked my nose! I'm dying!" he said, sarcastically.

I kissed his nose, knowing it would cause him to go bright red. He did, and stared at me. I took the chance and jumped from his arms and ran. "Who's losing now?" I called.

"Namine, you are _so _dead!" he yelled as he ran after me. I sprinted to the tree and laughed at him. "I win!" I called.

"Shut up!" he panted, when he arrived. "You cheated!"

"Did not! I just used my feminine powers to make you let go!" I laughed.

"She cheated." Said the brown haired boy.

"No she didn't!" countered the red-head.

"She did."

"She didn't!"

"Let's call this a draw." Said the silver-haired boy.

"I agree with him." I said tapping the silver-haired boy's shoulder.

"Whatever, let's just introduce ourselves." Said Roxas. "I'm Roxas Hikari. Aged 15." He said.

"What the..? You told me you were 16!" I demanded.

"I was ru….ru….that thing we do in math!" he exclaimed.

"Rounding?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Whatever, Roxas." I said. "Anyway, I'm Namine Taiyou. I'm turning 16 in about 2 months." I said.

"I'm Kairi" chirped the red-head. "I'm 15!"

"Name's Sora!" said the brown-haired boy. "I'm also 15." He snaked an arm around Kairi's waist, showing that they're dating. "And I'm Riku. 16." Murmured the silver-haired boy.

"Nice to meet you, Kairi, Sora, Riku!" I said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you." Said Roxas.

"Awesome!" chirped Kairi. She chirped a lot.

"Great!" said Sora.

"Whatever." Murmured Riku.

"So, Nami! Are you and Rox dating?" asked Kairi.

"No!" he and I said at the same time, stepping away from each other.

"Alrighty then." She said, giggling at our reaction.

"Namine, can I have a word?" asked Riku.

"Sure!" I replied. "We'll be right back!" I smiled and walked with Riku to the shore.

"Namine, you're very pretty." He said. I blushed.

"Th-thank you…"

"And I'm very happy that you're here." He continued.

"I'm happy that I met you, too, Riku." I said, smiling at him.

"Then this shouldn't be too hard." He murmured. Before I could ask what he meant, his lips came down on mine. My eyes widened and I raised my knee roughly in between his legs. He recoiled and fell to the ground. I ran back to Roxas and started crying into his chest. He held me there and stroked my hair. "Hush, it's ok. Don't cry." He murmured. Sora and Kairi hurried to my side to comfort me. "Nami, don't be sad!" pleaded Sora.

"Yeah! Riku's a player!" said Kairi. Roxas gently removed his arms from around me and I looked up at him. "I'll be fine, Namine." He murmured. I nodded and stared after him as he made his way towards Riku, who has recovered and stood up. "You kissed Namine?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah." Said Riku with a smirk.

"Well, how about you kiss the ground?" yelled Roxas as he delivered a punch that caused Riku's lips to bleed immensely. I gasped. Riku growled and punched Roxas much harder. Roxas fell to the ground, almost unconscious. I gasped again and ran to him. "Roxas! Roxas, are you alright?" I said, gently shaking him, new tears streaming down my face. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. "I need you, Roxas! Don't go!" I pleaded.

CLIFFY! =3 Hope you guys liked the chapter! New word record! Over 1000! The next chapter is Roxas's POV! =3

Peace!

~Evangelina Amaryllis

P.S: You guys, I'd like to give a shout out to Namitas (Namine X Vanitas) best couple on Earth! 3

No offense to those of you who prefer Namixas or any other couple ^^

Check out Kiome Yasha's Namitas fic "It's Just A Flower" =3

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Woah! 2 updates in one day! I'm spoiling you guys! 3

Chapter 6

_**Roxas' POV**_

I heard Namine's pleas for me to wake up. I didn't care. I didn't want to live if she didn't love me as I loved her. "Roxas, please wake up! I love you, Roxas! I swear I do! Please wake up!" She sobbed. Suddenly, I felt a sudden urge to hold her in my arms and kiss her. I opened my eyes slowly. "Namine?" I murmured.

"Oh, Roxas!" She gasped as she held my aching body to hers. I didn't feel any pain at her touch.

"I'm here, Namine." I murmured, gently stroking her hair. "I'm here, and I love you, too."

She gasped and looked into my eyes. "You…you love me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, Namine. And what I didn't want to tell you back at your house was that I love you."

"Oh my goodness!" She started crying into my chest. I didn't mind. I gently lifted her face using my finger, then kissed her lips gently. She didn't fight, as she did Riku, but she kissed back. Her kisses were sweet and tender. She began with shy butterfly kisses, but she started gaining confidence, and soon, we were making out. I felt Sora and Kairi leave and I pulled Namine closer. "mmmm…" she sighed against my lips.

"Like it?" I breathed, licking her lips. She nodded slowly and wrapped her legs around my waist. I loved this feeling. I reluctantly pulled away. She pouted and tried to kiss me again, but failed. "Babe, we'll continue when we find somewhere to stay." I said, smiling at her. She giggled and stood up, then held out her tiny hand to help me up. Instead of using her hand to stand up, I pulled her down and gave her a quick, but passionate, kiss. She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. "Now, after we find a hotel room, what do you want me to get you?" I asked, seating her on my lap. "hmmm…A Pokémon!" she exclaimed.

"Those don't roam here, my angel." I said, kissing her hair.

"Hmmm…then I want…a locket with your picture in it! The ones that go together, so we can each wear one!"

"Alright, then! A locket it is!" I scooped her into my arms and walked with her to the town.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

We arrived at a hotel named: 'Destiny's Garden.' "Let's try it." I said, stroking her hair.

"Sure!" She replied, still in my arms. I walked in and every one's eyes turned to us. I smiled at her and led her to the check-in desk. "One suite, please." I said.

"How many nights?" asked the man.

"Um, we're not sure." I replied.

"That's quite alright. That'll be 300munny."

"Thanks!" I said, taking my wallet from Namine's hands. She must've reached into my pocket and got it out for me. I gave him the money and he gave me a key card, which I gave to Namine. "You're in room 108." said the man.

"Thanks!" I said, then I carried Namine to the suite. "Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." She said. I set her down and inserted the key-card. The light turned green, and I opened the door. In front of us was a dining table, and a love seat. The next room was a bedroom, which had a door leading to a bathroom. I smirked and put the 'Do Not Disturb." Sign on the door, then closed it and swept her into my arms. I carried her to the love seat and pressed my lips onto hers. She responded happily and soon, I'd carried her to the bed for more space. "I love you, Namine." I said, staring into her cerulean eyes.

"I love you, too, Roxas." She whispered, smiling. I lay down to sleep and she lay down over me. "Sweet dreams, Rox."

"Sweet dreams, Nami."

Awwwww! 3 Love you guys! Please review! Oh and btw, when they went through the tornado thing, they forgot that they'd already confessed their love, just to clear that up ^-^

~Evangelina Amaryllis


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SO SO SO MEGA SORRY! I was on writer's block, and things were DEATH at school! We have a holiday today, so I FINALLY got around to typing this up. 3

This chappy is dedicated to Kiome-Yasha, simply bcos she's the queen of Namixas! Heck, this whole fic is dedicated to her! :D

Enough of my babbling, and on with the show!

Chapter 7:

I opened my eyes but regretted it, as I shut my eyes quickly. The light was pouring in and was practically scorching my eyes. I slowly and carefully opened my eyes. I felt something small on me and looked down to see the love of my life, Namine, curled up against me and sleeping peacefully. I stroked her hair gently, careful not to wake her. She looked like an angel, snoozing there. I wanted to kiss her beautiful, pink lips. Just to feel them against mine again, but decided against it. She needed some sleep; the poor girl had endured so much because of me and my troubles. From the truck accident, to being taken away from Twilight Town. It was all my fault. If I hadn't asked her for the answers to the Math homework, she would never have suggested we become friends, I would never have gotten her mad, she would never have gotten hit to save me, she would never have gone to hospital, and we would never have gone into that thing.

As I was pondering over the previous events, and how long we'd been away, if everyone was worrying about us and other things, Namine's eyes fluttered open. She yawned the cutest tiny yawn, like a little baby's. "Good morning, Roxie…" She murmured, cuddling up to me and pressing her body against mine. "Good morning, Nami…" I replied, stroking her hair gently.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Better than well, darling. Tell me, how do you suppose we got here?" I asked, chuckling.

"I guess that tornado blew us here. I wouldn't be shocked, really, as Destiny Islands is a half hour train ride from Twilight Town. We can get back anytime we want." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked loudly, pouting.

"Because you didn't ask. Now shut up and kiss me before I bring you some major pain." She ordered. I complied happily, pressing my lips onto her pink, full ones. We stayed in our position for a long time…But it didn't last. I heard a knock on the door and stood up to open it. Naminé covered herself up just in case. I opened it to see a man in a butler's suit. "Might you be Roxas?" He asked. I nodded. "You have a call from Twilight Town."

"Please re-direct it to our room phone." I said to him. He nodded and walked away. I closed the door and walked to the room phone, which was beeping red. I picked up. "Hello?"

"What do you think you're doing, running away with that bitch!" Olette screamed. "You said you weren't ready for a relationship!"

"Thanks, Olette, for worrying so much about me." I said, sarcasm poisonous in my voice. Naminé sighed; she knew something like this would happen. "Olette, I'm with Naminé. You and I are over."

"No we are not! You are mine! She's an annoying tramp!" I growled at that. Naminé held out her hand for the phone and I sighed, giving it to her. "Olette, please do calm down. You aren't the only one here, and Roxas doesn't love you anymore. I'm his girlfriend, and that's that. Bye." She hung up at that and I grinned, pulling her into my arms. "That's my girl!" I lifted her up and twirled her around. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you, Roxas." She said. I smiled and brought her close.

"I love you, too, Naminé."

A/N: pfffff, it's short.

YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY YOU'RE GETTING ANYTHING! XD

Kidding! Love you all!

Evangelina Amaryllis


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Well, I've decided to put this fic on hold until further notice, as I'm just losing the love for it. I hope to update Caught In The Middle soon, and will try to catch up with everything. Just please give me some time! I have got 7 exams to do!

Lina out!


End file.
